1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a label tape forming device that prints indicia onto a tape-shaped recording medium, and to a cassette and a cassette installation detecting device capable of detecting whether the cassette is installed in a proper position in the label tape forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-68814, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-314866, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-118738, this type of conventional label tape forming device generally includes a cassette accommodating portion having an upper open structure in which a cassette that accommodates a recording medium, such as a printing tape (film tape), and an ink ribbon in a wound state can be accommodated. A plurality of switch holes as a detector surface are formed in a corner of one side of the cassette surface so that a type of the cassette can be detected. That is, the switch holes are arranged in a predetermined pattern in accordance with a combination of a width of the printing tape, a type (recept type: a normal posture character image is printed, lamination type: a mirror posture character image is printed), and a color of an ink ribbon. A plurality of ON and OFF switches as a detecting portion upwardly protrude from the cassette accommodating portion at a position corresponding to the switch holes. When the tip of an ON and OFF switch is inserted in to the switch hole, an OFF signal is produced. On the other hand, when the tip of the ON and OFF switch is pressed by the cassette because no switch hole exists, an ON signal is produced. Accordingly, the type of the cassette can be detected based on the combination of the ON and OFF signals.
However, in the conventional cassette installation detecting device, a signal to announce the completion of the cassette installation may be produced if the detector surface coincides with the detector portion by accident, even when the cassette is tilted to the right/left or up/down, because the detector surface is provided only in the corner of one side of the cassette surface. When printing is performed onto the printing tape under such a condition, indicia is printed deviated from the proper position where the indicia is supposed to be printed or the ink ribbon and the printing tape are transported deviated from the proper path. If the installation is improper, the ink ribbon and the printing tape may be damaged or cut off.
According to the invention, a cassette installation detecting device for a label tape printing device is provided which can immediately and precisely detect abnormalities when a cassette is improperly installed in a cassette accommodating portion, and a cassette to be used in the label tape forming device is provided.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a cassette installation detecting device used in a printer that performs printing on a recording medium accommodated in a cassette at a printing portion includes a cassette accommodating portion having an accommodating surface that accommodates the cassette accommodating at least one of the recording medium and an ink ribbon thereof; a cover that moves between a position where the cover faces the cassette accommodating surface and covers the cassette accommodating portion and a position where the cover uncovers the cassette accommodating portion; a plurality of detector positions that are provided at positions apart from each other within the cassette accommodating portion; and detecting members that are formed on the cover and are positioned in respective detector positions when the cover covers the cassette accommodating portion.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the cassette installation detecting device used in the printer may further include a detecting portion that detects a first detector portion formed on one side of the cassette installed in the cassette accommodating portion, from an opposed side of the side to be covered with the cover in the cassette. The detecting members include a first pressing member and a second pressing member. The first pressing member presses the first detector portion of the cassette installed in the cassette accommodating portion toward the accommodating surface. The second pressing member presses a second detector portion formed on the other side apart from the first detector portion toward the accommodating surface.
In a conventional cassette installation detecting device, when only one detecting member is provided on the cover, improper installation of the cassette can not be detected. However, in the invention, when the cassette is pressed by pressing members at one or more positions in the cassette accommodating portion, the cassette condition can be easily and precisely detected and whether the cassette is installed in the proper position in the proper posture can be detected.
Further, in the cassette installation detecting device used in the printer, the first detector portion indicates a type of the cassette. Therefore, the type of the installed cassette can be detected at the detecting portion in the cassette accommodating portion, so that the cassette installation can be detected in more detail.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the cover is not closed at the position where the cover completely covers the cassette because of an interference with at least one of the first pressing member and the second member against the cassette when the cassette is not installed in a proper position in the cassette accommodating portion.
Therefore, only by observing the condition of the cover, a user can easily determine whether the cassette is installed in the proper posture. Accordingly, printing can be prevented from performing under the condition that the cassette is installed in the improper posture.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a cassette that can be installed in a printer having a cassette accommodating portion and a cover movable between a position where the cover covers the accommodating position and a position where the cover uncovers the cassette accommodating portion includes a first detector portion, a second detector portion, and at least one of a recording medium and an ink ribbon. The first detector portion and the second detector portion are formed at the same height in the width direction of the recording medium or the ink ribbon regardless of the width of the recording medium or the ink ribbon.
Therefore, the cassette condition can be easily detected when the cassette is replaced with a cassette accommodating the different width of the recording medium or the ink ribbon.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the invention, in the cassette, the first detector portion and the second detector portion are formed to position on the side adjacent to a center of rotation of the cover when the cassette is installed in the accommodating portion.
With this arrangement, the incorrect installation, such that the cassette is installed in the incorrect direction, can be detected only by confirming the direction of the first detector portion and the second detector portion. Accordingly, the incorrect installation can be prevented.